Hielo
by WingZero20001
Summary: Ella estaba ardiendo… y él podía hacer maravillas con el hielo.
1. Chapter 1

UNO

Fricción de piel sobre piel deslizándose a un lado y luego... al otro. El pecho contraído, los pezones convertidos en puntos compactos que le provocaban escalofríos que caían en cascada sobre su cuerpo. El estómago trémulo, las extremidades lánguidas pero inquietas. La sensación de avanzar hacia algo aterrador y liberador al mismo tiempo se concentró en su vientre, haciendo que anhelara ir marcha atrás y también abalanzarse hacia ese lugar. La lengua húmeda se asomó por su boca y se movió ansiosa por el labio inferior a medida que la respiración se entrecortaba, y cada vez le costaba más encontrar aire.

Parpadeó y descubrió que no estaba en la cama enorme de hotel en la que tres meses atrás había pasado la noche con el jugador de hockey, Syaoran "el Lobo de Hielo" Li. Se hallaba en su despacho de Terada, Wong, Kinomoto y Daidouji, Abogados, una mañana gris de lunes de finales de noviembre. Y Rika Sasaki, la secretaria que todos compartían, acababa de soltar un sobre grueso sobre su escritorio.

Las mejillas de Sakura Kinomoto ardieron cuando respiró hondo para serenarse. Logró sonreírle a la secretaria de cincuenta y tantos años.

- Hablando de sueños -susurró.

Unas arrugas ensombrecieron la frente despejada de Rika al alisarse el pelo, siempre con el pelo corto y un moño en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. El estilo le recordó a Sakura a una vieja profesora. Con la salvedad de que no podía recordar que alguna de sus profesoras se hubiera parecido a Rika. En realidad, parecía un personaje que hubiera encajado a la perfección en un episodio de La Casa de la Pradera.

- Hablaba de las declaraciones juradas -indicó la secretaria.

¿Rika había estado hablando? «Dios, estoy peor de lo que pensaba». No sólo no

había oído la entrada de Rika, sino que había perdido una conversación completa.

- Declaraciones juradas -repitió Sakura en voz alta, tratando de apartar su mente del calor que sentía en los muslos, generado por haberlos frotado durante la fantasía-. Sí -acercó la carpeta que tenía delante-. Bien. Bien. La declaración jurada del testigo principal del caso Yamamoto.

- La acaba de entregar un mensajero.

- Muy bien -Rika se demoró unos momentos más-. ¿Qué? -sonó insolente incluso a sus oídos, lo cual no era normal. Cuando se mostraba insolente, por lo general ésa

era su intención.

Rika enarcó las cejas por encima de las gafas de montura metálica.

- ¿He dicho algo?

- No, pero conozco esa expresión.

- Sólo iba a preguntar si todo estaba bien. Últimamente, has dado la impresión de

bueno, supongo que «distraída» es la palabra que ando buscando.

Claro que estaba distraída. Pero no pensaba compartir con Rika la causa para encontrarse en ese lamentable estado. No es que creyera que la secretaria no podía mantener un secreto. Más bien, le costaba reconciliarse con esos pensamientos rayanos en una regresión adolescente.

Contempló el historial cada vez mayor del caso de asesinato de Risa Yamamoto, que ocupaba la mitad de su mesa.

- ¿Has pensado en lo que te comenté ayer?

Rika se irguió aún más... si eso era posible.

- ¿Te refieres al color de mi pelo?

Sakura sabía que su mejor amiga y socia la mataría por hacerle ese comentario a la mujer mayor. Meiling Wong le diría que se mostraba cruel y controladora. Pero la realidad era que Sakura consideraba que estaba siendo útil.

La sugerencia de que Rika pudiera querer reconsiderar la decisión de envejecer de

forma natural y buscar una buena peluquera, de hecho, Sakura le había dado el nombre de la suya, había surgido después de un incidente igual que el que experimentaban en ese momento. Había estado fantaseando con Syaoran, Rika había entrado por algún asunto urgente y Sakura había realizado el comentario sobre el pelo.

Y en ese momento lo retomaba.

- No fue más que una idea, Rika -suspiró, apoyando levemente la cabeza en una

mano, para luego... pasarse los dedos por el pelo fino y castaño que le caía hasta los hombros-. Me imagino lo que piensas del comentario.

- ¿Eso es una disculpa?

- No -sonrió-. Es la constatación de un hecho.

- Comprendo.

Notó el brillo divertido en los ojos de la otra mujer, aunque era imposible que Rika

pudiera saber que casi todo el estado en el que se encontraba se debía a una noche singular de pasión con un hombre al que no había visto desde... bueno, aquella noche.

Ella. Sakura. Una mujer no temerosa de su propia sexualidad, que cambiaba de hombres tan a menudo como cambiaba de sábanas, preocupada por un hombre que claramente había sido la aventura de una noche. De hecho, no sólo no figuraba en su vida... ni siquiera estaba en la misma ciudad.

Rika carraspeó.

- Estaré ante mi escritorio si necesitas algo.

Sakura agitó la mano.

- Gracias, Rika.

En cuanto la secretaria abandonó el despacho, tuvo ganas de gemir en voz alta. Hizo el intento de continuar con las notas que tomaba sobre un segundo caso, pero las palabras se negaban a cobrar sentido. ¿Un caso latente de dislexia? No. Muy bien, el sexo con Syaoran había sido bueno. Estupendo. Fantástico. Pero no formaba parte de su naturaleza rememorar aventuras de una noche, ni siquiera en sus fantasías. Y encima la noche había sido en septiembre, y ya estaban en noviembre. Miró por el amplio ventanal. Suponía que parte del motivo para su condición acalorada se debía a que apenas había tenido

citas en los últimos tiempos. De hecho, habían sido inexistentes desde... Desde hacía tres meses.

Estuvo a punto de atragantarse. Se dijo que no era posible. Alguna cita había tenido desde entonces. Giró el sillón para quedar frente al escritorio, sacó el bolso de un cajón y buscó en su agenda. No era posible que no hubiera salido desde entonces. ¿No había tenido ningún encuentro? Sí. Sí. Había conocido a Yue Tsukishiro en la inauguración de una galería de arte.

Pasó las hojas de la agenda personal, pero aparte de las anotaciones del ciclo

menstrual, sólo encontró papel en blanco. Sin embargo, estaba segura... No había ninguna anotación. Había salido a cenar con Yue una semana antes de la

despedida de soltera de Meiling y de la noche pasada con Syaoran. Hizo una mueca y se negó a admitirlo.

De modo que se había relajado en mantener al día su agenda. Volvió a meterla en el bolso y a cerrar el cajón. Eso era todo. Jamás había estado tres meses sin algún tipo de interacción con el sexo opuesto. Adoraba a los hombres y el sexo. En especial el sexo fantástico con hombres adorables. Simplemente, había olvidado apuntar las fechas, eso era todo. En definitiva, como Meiling y Tomoyo no dejaban de decirle, a los demás les resultaba imposible mantener su ritmo. Era comprensible que también a ella le costara mantener el ritmo consigo misma.

- Toc, toc -dijo Meiling Wong desde la puerta abierta.

Sakura parpadeó al ver a su amiga increíblemente rubia y hermosa; luego, frunció el ceño. Algo que últimamente parecía hacer mucho cada vez que se encontraba con una de sus dos mejores amigas.

- ¿Quién anda por ahí? -preguntó con ironía.

Meiling emitió una risa suave y entró en el despacho.

- Bueno, es evidente que por la expresión que pones, nadie que merezca la pena mencionar.

- No me hagas caso. Es este caso de asesinato, nada más.

- ¿Estás segura?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Meiling se sentó en uno de los dos sillones de piel y respaldo alto que había delante del escritorio de Sakura. Sillones que había comprado cuando perseguía ser socia de Shirou, Daisuke y Jin, uno de los principales bufetes de Tokyo. Las largas horas de trabajo, la competencia feroz, los casos de perfil alto, el ímpetu de tener éxito... eran cosas que parecían haber tenido lugar mucho tiempo atrás, aunque apenas habían transcurrido nueve meses desde que Meiling, Tomoyo y ella dimitieron de sus respectivos puestos como abogadas, para unirse a Yoshiyuki Terada y cumplir el sueño de toda la vida de fundar su propio bufete. Con la ayuda de Terada y el peso que tenía en la comunidad legal, lo consiguieron sin verse obligadas a empezar desde cero. Yoshi se incorporó con una larga lista de clientes veteranos y solventes y una reputación que las tres mujeres habrían tardado años en establecer.

Meiling y Yoshi se conocían desde hacía tiempo, aunque Sakura aún no tenía muy claro hasta dónde llegaba esa relación. No, no había nada sexual entre el abogado de sesenta y tantos años y su amiga de treinta, pero los dos compartían una relación íntima que no conseguía descifrar.

- Y pensar que creía que era yo quien tenía problemas para concentrarse -dijo Meiling, sacando a su amiga del estado de contemplación en que se había sumido.

- ¿Mmm? -vio cómo Meiling se pasaba la mano por el vientre liso, recordándole que su amiga estaba embarazada de casi tres meses y que tenía buenos motivos para distraerse, especialmente por el atractivo nativo japones que tenía por marido y que la esperaba en casa. Desde luego, un polvoriento rancho de caballos a más de tres horas de la ciudad no era la idea que tenía ella de pasárselo bien, pero albergaba la impresión de que el marido de Meiling, Kyo Sohma, podía lograr que cualquier sitio pareciera un campo de juegos sexuales construido para dos.

- Hace tiempo que no tenemos la oportunidad de charlar -comentó Meiling-, y más

desde que me marcho al rancho los miércoles por la noche para no volver hasta el

domingo -se descubrió frotándose el vientre y sonrió. Apoyó la mano en el reposabrazos del sillón-. Bien, ¿quién es el hombre del momento?

JSakura seguía mirando el vientre de su amiga.

- ¿Mmmm?

- Ya sabes, ¿con quién sales en este momento?

La pregunta del millón.

- De acuerdo -continuó Meiling-, deja que estreche un poco los parámetros de mi

pregunta. ¿Con quién fuiste anoche a la recepción de los Tendo?

Sakura se encogió de hombros, intentando mostrar indiferencia, aunque le molestó un poco el recordatorio.

- Con nadie.

- ¿Te refieres a alguien a quien no vale la pena mencionar?

- No, a nadie como... nadie.

- ¿No conociste a nadie allí?

- No.

- ¿No conociste a nadie que valiera la pena conocer?

- Ni que mereciera un segundo vistazo.

Meiling se mostró escéptica.

- Muy bien, ¿qué pasa? No te he oído alardear de ninguna conquista sexual en al menos un par de semanas -hizo una mueca-. De hecho, creo que en más tiempo. Es raro. «Desde luego...», reconoció Sakura para sus adentros. De hecho, le resultaba aterradoramente raro no poder recordar ni un rostro masculino de la recepción de los Tendo. Ella, la mujer que por lo general inspeccionaba una sala en cuanto entraba en ella, evaluando a todos los varones del lugar para colocarlos en orden de selección. Elección número uno. Elección número dos. Sintió la mirada penetrante de su amiga.

- ¿Qué? -dijo, tal como le había dicho a Rika.

Meiling volvió la cabeza con expresión divertida.

- Oh, nada. Es que, bueno, últimamente tu comportamiento se ha salido de lo

habitual, eso es todo.

Deseó que Meiling hubiera reaccionado del mismo modo en que lo había hecho Rika, con una sonrisa al abandonar su despacho.

- Quizá necesito darme un revolcón -la carcajada que soltó Meiling la hizo sonreír.

- Dios, es una frase tan masculina.

- No es sólo una que imaginé que pueda decir Kyo.

Meiling se acomodó el bonito pelo negro detrás de una oreja.

- No. Pero ahora no hablábamos de mi hombre. Sino del tuyo. Ya sabes, del tipo de hombre con el que tiendes a salir.

- Sí, ésos que buscan darse un revolcón.

- Mmmm.

- ¿Qué pasa? -la miró con ojos entrecerrados-. No tienes por costumbre sonsacarme datos íntimos. Por lo general me pides que pare... y casi siempre al principio.

Meiling se encogió de hombros y se reclinó en el sillón

- Sí, bueno, he notado que últimamente no has intentado compartir nada.

- ¿Y lo has echado de menos?

- No, me preguntaba qué habría producido ese cambio.

Sakura desvió la vista hacia el ventanal, para contemplar la Torre Tokyo.

- Ojalá lo supiera.

- Bueno, al menos Kero te hace compañía.

-

No -soltó un suspiro exasperado-, Kero está convirtiendo mi vida en un infierno -dijo del cachorro de cuatro meses que Meiling le había regalado un mes

atrás. Una boxer que debía ser el perro más feo que jamás había visto. Aunque todos los perros le parecían feos. No paraban nunca de babear... aparte de que Kero parecía sufrir de un problema gastrointestinal que ningún pienso que recomendaba el veterinario solucionaba .

Había tardado un tiempo en descubrirlo. Había tenido que soportar innumerables nubes ponzoñosas antes de conseguir determinar que el olor no procedía de un fregadero atascado ni del garaje de su vecino, sino del pequeño perro que constantemente jadeaba a sus pies.

- Por favor, ¿no puedes llevártelo de vuelta al rancho? -su amiga negó con la cabeza.**I**Me lo acaba de devolver el adiestrador y sigue sin tener ni idea de que «no» nosignifica subirse a mi cama.

- Quizá porque «no» es la única palabra que le dices.

Sakura hizo una mueca cuando sonó el teléfono que tenía junto al codo.

- Ja, ja. Eres muy graciosa. ¿Quién lo habría adivinado?

- ¿Comemos juntas? -preguntó Meiling al levantarse.

Alargo la mano hacia el auricular.

- Me encantaría, pero no puedo. Tengo una reunión con un cliente -mintió. Comenzó a hablar con la secretaria del abogado de un tercer caso, sin volver a alzar la vista hasta que Meiling salió por la puerta. En el instante en que su amiga

desapareció, puso a la secretaria en espera y se reclinó en el sillón. Nunca antes le

había mentido a Meiling o a Tomoyo. No cabía duda de que algo no iba bien en su vida. Y no estaba del todo segura de que deseara averiguar qué era. No, tenía la certeza de que no quería. Y conocía el método infalible de quitárselo de la cabeza. Seguir con las cosas como si nada hubiera cambiado… no sólo en el trabajo, sino también en su vida personal. Sí. Exactamente eso. Apretó la tecla para reanudar la llamada.

- Y bien. Yin, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

- Ya está. Necesito una esposa -Sakura miró la nevera vacía aquella noche e hizo una mueca al ver el yogur de fresa a medio comer, la botella de zumo de naranja y un poco atractivo contenedor con comida china. A sus pies, Kero miró la nevera, a ella, y de vuelta la nevera, con la lengua colgándole de la boca. Tuvo que pedirle que la apartara para poder cerrar la puerta-. Mmmm, supongo que no sabes cómo se consigue una esposa, ¿verdad? Kero ladeó la cabeza, bien tratando de entender lo que decía o bien cuestionando su cordura. Hacía un mes que Meiling le había dejado esa pequeña bolsa de pulgas con instrucciones detalladas sobre cómo cuidarla y el número de un veterinario próximo a su casa.

Observó al animal. Tuvo que reconocer que era mono. Y hacía que el apartamento

pareciera menos... vacío. Aunque ella no lo consideraba vacío. Sólo deseaba que Meiling le hubiera entregado un modelo posterior, que ya hubiera estado adecuadamente adiestrado. Entre arreglar que un vecino paseara al boxer y tener que modificar sus propias costumbres para alojar al animal, consideraba que tener a la mascota se acercaba mucho a tener un bebé. Dependía de ella para todo en todo momento del día. Y ese concepto siempre la había aterrado.

Pero una vez que ambos habían establecido una especie de tradición nueva, de hecho no estaba tan mal. Si Kero dejara de atacar sus zapatos favoritos y eligiera un pienso que le gustara y no le apestara el apartamento, la vida sería perfecta. Bueno, casi. Todavía seguía sin resolverse la cuestión del hombre. Y el pequeño problema de lo que iba a cenar esa noche.

Inspeccionó los armarios de la cocina uno a uno. Una caja vacía de galletitas. Polvorientas latas de crema de lentejas que no recordaba haber comprado. Un bote de mantequilla de cacahuete que era inútil sin mermelada, aunque tuviera pan donde untarla. Y una colección grande de platos con motivos art decó que resultaban completamente inservibles sin nada comestible con que llenarlos a excepción de pienso para perro. De eso sí le sobraba.

Apenas eran las siete de la tarde pasadas, en el exterior reinaba una oscuridad como la del infierno y no había nada interesante en la televisión. Y estaba a punto de volverse loca al tratar de no pensar en lo que había descubierto con la ayuda de Rika y Meiling. ¡Tres meses sin un hombre! Se quedó quieta, con la mano en el proceso de cerrar uno de los armarios, y se preguntó por qué, entonces, no había salido a buscar a alguna presa.

Pizza. No importaba que esa semana ya la hubiera comido dos veces. Una buena pizza siciliana de Mario's sería perfecta para ese momento. Y hasta era posible que el repartidor lograra que dejara de pensar en el estado lamentable en que se encontraba su vida sexual.

A los pocos minutos había encargado la pizza, servido una copa de un siempre presente vino, alimentado a Kero y sentado en el salón decorado con diversas tonalidades de negro, gris y blanco. Sus gustos tendían hacia un aire moderno y urbano. Depositó la copa en la mesita con encimera de mármol gris, luego... recogió el mando a distancia y se dedicó a pasar de u canal a otro con aire distraído. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Kero olisqueaba una maceta con flores que había en un rincón. En cuatro semanas, el chucho había volcado la planta más de diez veces. Y daba la impresión de que la escuela de adiestramiento sólo había logrado avivar el interés por ella.

- ¡No! -ordenó, agitando un dedo en dirección al perro.

Kero la miró con el hocico lleno de tierra. El timbre reverberó en el apartamento. Miró al boxer con el ceño fruncido, y luego giró la cabeza hacia la puerta. Era extraño. La pizzería jamás había tenido un reparto tan veloz. Además, ni siquiera habían pasado cinco minutos desde que hiciera el pedido.

Tiró el mando a distancia en el sofá, apartó a Kero de la planta y se dirigió a la puerta. Pero del otro lado no había un adolescente con acné y ortodoncia y una pizza en la mano. A cambio, y en toda su gloria sexual, vio al centro de todas las fantasías que había tenido últimamente Syaoran «el Lobo de Hielo» Li. Esbozó una sonrisa tan amplia que le dolió la cara.

- ¿Cómo sabías que eras justo lo que andaba buscando para comer?

Unos momentos antes, la rodilla en fase de recuperación de Syaoran le palpitaba, el dolor más agudo debido al frío de Tokyo, y su estado de ánimo era lóbrego y hostil. No paraba de preguntarse qué diablos lo había impulsado a volar desde Aomori, cansado de estar solo en su apartamento, harto de su propia compañía, sin ganas de aguantar otra charla prolongada y sofocante de su madre, aunque por teléfono desde China.

Pero mientras miraba a la mujer en la que había pensado sin parar durante los últimos tres meses, su humor mejoró, olvidó las molestias de su rodilla y ciertas partes de su cuerpo que habían permanecido inactivas desde la única e increíble

noche pasada con Sakura Kinomoto, cobraron vida.

Diablos, se la veía preciosa. Demasiado. El pelo Cafe hasta los hombros estaba un

poco revuelto, como si no hubiera dejado de mesárselo; el camisón de color verde, corto, corto, brillaba tenuemente mientras se movía, y sus ojos verdes, al principio

grandes como una pastilla de hockey, se entrecerraron para observarlo y ofrecerle

esa sonrisa provocativa que tan bien recordaba.

- Pasa -dijo la boca exuberante antes de agarrarlo por el brazo y hacerlo entrar.

Syaoran obedeció y dejó caer la bolsa de lona al suelo en el momento en que Sakura prácticamente se arrojaba sobre él. Automáticamente equilibró su peso sobre la rodilla buena mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos, para luego... utilizarlos para acomodarse a horcajadas en sus caderas y juntar los pies descalzos a su espalda.

Experimentó dolor en la rodilla derecha, pero adrede soslayó todo menos las llamas de deseo que surcaron su torrente sanguíneo, llenándolo con una poderosa necesidad por esa mujer que en ese instante asaltaba, hambrienta, su boca. De forma distraída, notó los ladridos de un perro. Pero estaba demasiado ido como para buscarlo con la vista. Gimió y plantó las manos en el trasero de Sakura para sostenerla. No lo sorprendió descubrir que no llevaba nada bajo el ceñido camisón. Sintió su piel ardiente bajo los dedos mientras introducía la lengua en su boca. Era más bonita de lo que recordaba. Las facciones angulosas podrían haber parecido afiladas en otra mujer, pero encajaban a la perfección en ella. Resultaba tan impredecible como hermosa, y era la única mujer que había sido capaz de seguir su ritmo; de hecho, en las doce horas que habían estado juntos, casi había podido con él. Lo cual era decir mucho, si se tenían en cuenta los ocho años que llevaba en el circuito de hockey profesional probando a las aficionadas que se ofrecían con disposición abierta.

Sakura al final hizo una pausa para respirar y apoyó la frente en la de él, al tiempo que reía con voz ronca. Syaoran deslizó las manos hacia su piel húmeda y las detuvo apenas a unos centímetros de su núcleo.

- Eso es lo que llamo una bienvenida.

- Mi objetivo es complacer.

- Lo sé.

Miró por encima del hombro la bolsa en el suelo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte en la ciudad? Él siguió su mirada y vio a un cachorro de boxer olisqueando el perímetro de la bolsa.

- Un par de días -la sonrisa de ella le provocó escalofríos por la espalda.

- Bastarán.

Él rió entre dientes cuando ella soltó las piernas y comenzó a deslizarse por su

cuerpo. El pie golpeó la ayuda ortopédica de su rodilla.

- Deja que te ayude -la agarró con facilidad por las caderas y la depositó en el suelo.

- ¿Qué es eso? -quiso saber Jena, sintiendo el aparato ortopédico a través de los

vaqueros holgados.

Syaoran se encogió de hombros y le acarició unos mechones sedosos de pelo con las yemas de los dedos.

- Digamos que necesito un poco de rehabilitación.

Ella hizo una mueca al tiempo que lo inspeccionaba de arriba abajo.

- No sé lo tierno o cariñoso que va a ser, pero si lo que buscas es ejercicio...

- Servirá.

- Bien.

Él sonrió.

Ella le tomó la mano y comenzó a conducirlo hacia el interior de la casa. A mitad de camino del dormitorio, se detuvo.

- Aguarda un momento.

- No sé si podré.

- Bueno, vas a tener que hacerlo, a menos que quieras a un diablo a cuatro patas

babeando sobre tu cara mientras duermes.

- ¿Quién ha hablado de dormir?

- Oh, un espíritu afín.

Syaoran olisqueó el aire.

- ¿Qué es ese olor?

- No preguntes.

Observó a Sakura perseguir a la perra hasta que la arrinconó contra una planta. Jamás habría pensado que le gustaran los perros, aunque daba la impresión de que ese papel era reciente. La vio guiar al cachorro a la cocina como si aquélla fuera la jefa y no ella. Alzó un dedo en dirección a él, y luego desapareció en otra habitación. Oyó un crujido de papel, el murmullo de la voz de Sakura al hablarle al perro y después regresó a su lado, cerrando con firmeza la puerta a su espalda. Se humedeció los labios.

- Bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos? -sonrió- .Ah, sí -volvió a tomarlo de la mano y continuó donde lo habían dejado... de camino al dormitorio. Observó el trasero firme mientras se contoneaba delante de él. Justo lo que el doctor le había ordenado. No el traumatólogo, sino el que acechaba en un rincón de su mente. La verdad era que había echado de menos a esa fiera. Algunos podrían argüir que ni siquiera la conocía, pero podía afirmar que la conocía mejor de lo que había conocido a ninguna otra en su vida, aparte de a su madre y sus cuatro hermanas.

Aunque eso era una simple fantasía, ya que nadie de su entorno estaba al corriente de Sakura Kinomoto de la noche que habían pasado juntos. Tampoco sabían dónde se encontraba en ese momento. Tenían el número de su móvil. Con eso bastaba. E incluso lo había apagado cuando el taxi se había detenido ante el edificio de apartamentos que había localizado mediante una sencilla búsqueda en la guía de teléfonos. Había dedicado las últimas siete semanas a ir a sesiones de rehabilitación y a diversos especialistas en medicina deportiva, pero se había hartado. No quería hablar de su carrera ni hacia dónde iría a partir de ese momento, y menos a mitad de temporada, cuando daba la impresión de que no se recuperaría hasta la próxima, si lo hacía. Esa mañana, al despertar con el sonido de la voz de su agente que lo llamaba para recordarle que tenía rehabilitación, sólo pudo pensar en largarse de Aomori. Y Sakura fue la primera persona que surgió en su cabeza. La persona que había estado en su mente en todo momento desde antes de su lesión en el partido contra los Morioka Tigers. Al principio, la docena de médicos consultados por el equipo había dudado de que pudiera volver a caminar con esa rodilla destrozada, incluso después de la operación. Las opiniones reforzaban el incierto diagnóstico que se había dado él mismo. Pero en ese momento... No quería pensar en el presente en relación con su rodilla ni en lo que su propio diagnóstico le decía que podía o no suceder. No cuando Sakura había entrado en la oscuridad del dormitorio y se desprendía del camisón. Desde luego... que no quería pensar en nada de eso. Lo único que deseaba era tocar y que lo tocaran.

Sakura metió los dedos en la cintura de sus vaqueros y lo atrajo hacia sí. Y entonces tuvo la certeza de que había llegado al lugar adecuado.

Sobreviviría a la lesión. Pero cuando Sakura volvió a besarlo, fugazmente se cuestionó si lograría sobrevivir a ella...


	2. Chapter 2

DOS

Ardiente, salada y cien por cien masculina.

Ése era el sabor que la piel de Syaoran tuvo sobre la lengua de Sakura. A medida que el primer sol de la mañana entraba ladeado a través de las persianas, se pegó un poco más al hombre que dormía junto a ella.

Syaoran emitió un sonido profundo y la hizo sonreír. Se sentía tan completamente... sexual. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo cantaba, palpitaba y anhelaba aun más del hombre que la había tomado una y otra y otra vez durante la noche, con apenas un breve descanso para comer pizza. El aroma del sexo de ambos se entremezclaba y le compactaba una bola de deseo en el estómago mientras le endurecía los pezones allí donde rozaban el vello del brazo de él.

Se apoyó en un codo y observó al hombre que había ocupado gran parte de sus pensamientos en los últimos noventa días... y que, felizmente, en ese momento ocupaba su cama. Todo en Syaoran «el Lobo de Hielo» Li era... masculino a la enésima potencia. Incluso en el sueño, los rasgos eran fuertes, anchos y atractivos, la piel tensa y bronceada a pesar de pasar tantas horas sobre el hielo. Alargó la mano y le apartó un mechón de pelo de una tupida ceja oscura. Suspiró y se preguntó qué aspecto habría tenido de niño.

Posó la vista en los labios carnosos y bien definidos. ¡De lo que era capaz esa boca decadente! Justo cuando había tomado la determinación de reservarse algunos secretos, esos labios se habían anclado al núcleo de su ser para conseguir que se abriera como un libro ansioso de ser leído.

Luego estaba ese cuerpo...

Había salido con muchos atletas en el pasado. Le encantaba la sensación sólida de un hombre que se cuidaba. Los abdominales como una tabla de lavar. Los músculos duros. Con aproximadamente un metro noventa, la complexión de Syaoran era tan sólida y dura como la mejor. Cada músculo estaba definido, desarrollado y listo para ser tocado. Con ligereza pasó el canto de la mano por un pectoral perfecto, sobre una tetilla oscura, por las ondulaciones del abdomen y hasta la cintura, donde la parte superior de la sábana negra se plegaba en torno a sus caderas. Luego deslizó los dedos bajo la tela suave, buscando y al instante encontrando la larga y gruesa cordillera de la suave excitación que había debajo. Sonrió cuando esa suavidad se transformó en una erección palpitante y dura como el acero. En el pecho de Tommy retumbó un gruñido bajo.

- No me dijiste que eras tan experta en los recibimientos.

Sakura parpadeó y le sonrió con picardía.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Cuando llegué anoche... creo que ningún hombre podría haber pedido una... mmm... bienvenida más cálida -los ojos de color chocolate reflejaron diversión y pasión cuando bajó la mano para cubrir los dedos de ella y apretados contra su piel-. y si éste no es el mejor «buenos días» que he tenido, desde luego... ocupa el segundo lugar.

- Me conformaré con el mejor -murmuró, apretándolo por decisión propia. Lo vio tragar saliva.

- Mmmm.

Lo soltó y apartó la sábana para poder levantarse.

- Vaya. ¿Adónde crees que vas?

Le sonrió por encima del hombro desnudo.

- A prepararme para ir a trabajar.

La miró largo rato, y luego entrecerró los ojos.

- Vamos a tener que trabajar en la continuación.

Ella rió en voz baja y comenzó a incorporarse. Syaoran le pasó una mano por la cintura y la acercó. Sakura jadeó. Él sonrió y movió las cejas con exageración.

- Seguro que dispones de cinco minutos.

- Ni siquiera de dos.

- Bien, porque sólo necesito uno.

- Has hablado como un hombre -rió y se contoneó contra él, y el vello áspero del pecho le excitó los pezones sensibles-. Pero da la casualidad de que yo necesito más.

- Eso crees, ¿eh?

- Lo sé.

Las manos de él desaparecieron durante un momento para colocarse un preservativo de los que la noche anterior había dejado sobre la mesita.

- Syaoran...

- Sshhh.

Se puso de costado, y luego la situó para que el trasero encajara contra él, al tiempo que deslizaba una mano alrededor de su cadera y la bajaba a la «V» de sus muslos.

Ella jadeó cuando la pellizcó con suavidad antes de separarse para recibir las atenciones que le dispensaba. Con un movimiento fluido, la llenó desde atrás al tiempo que por delante le acariciaba el núcleo palpitante. Sorprendiéndose a sí misma, alcanzó el orgasmo en ese momento. Luchó por recuperar el aliento mientras Syaoran la embestía otra vez con suavidad.

- Te lo dije -le susurró al oído.

- Listillo.

- Bonito trasero -comentó mientras cerraba los dedos sobre una nalga. Ella comenzó a separarse con un contoneo-. ¿Adónde crees que vas?

- A darme una ducha.

- Aún tengo cincuenta y cinco segundos.

Sakura tragó saliva, y la sensación del grueso miembro llenándola, la prueba de su propio deseo lubricando los movimientos de Syaoran, avivó el caos que comenzaba a agitarse en su estómago otra vez.

- Oh, Dios -murmuró con los dientes apretados.

- Oh, Syaoran -la corrigió al oído.

Le detuvo los dedos sobre los rizos de su sexo, y le empujó las caderas con el trasero hasta que lo dejó boca arriba sobre el colchón. Lo siguió, permaneciendo en la misma posición, de modo que quedó a horcajadas de espaldas a él. Apoyándose con las manos entre las piernas de Syaoran, subió y bajó por la extensión del pene y deseó poder verle la expresión, aunque obtuvo una gran satisfacción del sonido de la respiración entrecortada.

Arriba y abajo se movió, despacio, luego con más rapidez, y con cada descenso avivaba las llamas que le lamían el cuerpo. Syaoran le aferró las caderas sin detener sus movimientos, y después trasladó los dedos pulgares hacia su trasero para separarla aún más.

El gemido ronco que emitió dio la impresión de recorrerlo todo. El sonido la envolvió, le aceleró la respiración y los movimientos hasta que la piel chocó contra piel y los gemidos se entremezclaron con gritos leves. De pronto los músculos de Sakura se contrajeron con tanta violencia que la paralizaron. Syaoran mantuvo el ritmo con las manos, sacándola de su crisis hasta que también él se puso rígido, la penetró hondo y se unió a Sakura en la nube roja de sensaciones que había descendido sobre ella.

Permanecieron así largo rato, sin que ninguno de los dos deseara emerger del estado de tranquilidad en el que se habían sumido. Luego la acomodó hasta dejarla pegada a él, con la erección llenándola todavía.

- Creo que deberías llamar al trabajo para decir que no te encuentras bien - murmuró, acariciándole los pechos con gesto distraído.

Sakura asintió.

- Yo también lo creo.

Durante dos días, Sakura trató de escapar del apartamento. Y durante dos días, Syaoran encontró algún modo ingenioso para detenerla.

Se apoyó en la encimera de la cocina y cruzó a la altura de los tobillos las piernasenfundadas en unos vaqueros, escuchando el sonido de la ducha en el otro cuarto mientras miraba el sitio donde Kero había tomado residencia a sus pies. ¿Se atrevería a continuar un tercer día? Podría meterse en la ducha con ella tal como había hecho el día anterior, llenada de espuma en más de un sentido... Se bebió el resto del zumo de naranja y luego lavó el vaso en el fregadero. No. Sakura era astuta. Podía sorprenderla una vez, pero nunca dos en la misma situación.

No, tendría que pensar en otra cosa.

Sonrió. Desde luego, presentarse ante Sakura Kinomoto había sido una de las decisiones más inteligentes que había tomado en mucho tiempo: Si en ese momento estuviera en Aomori, contemplaría el Pacífico por el ventanal y se preguntaría cómo demonios había llegado hasta ahí. De hecho, lo sabía. El problema era que había comenzado a sospechar que la lesión no era la única motivación que había detrás de ese pensamiento. Había empezado a contemplar su vida bajo otra luz. Sin el ajetreo cotidiano que acarreaba ser un jugador de hockey, con los ejercicios, los entrenamientos, los juegos como local, las salidas a otros campos... había llegado a la conclusión de que disponía de demasiado tiempo. Un tiempo que Sakura sabía muy bien cómo ocupar. Con ella, no tenía que pensar en si quería sentarse inquieto en el banquillo mientras el resto del equipo jugaba. O preocuparse de que la rodilla nunca volviera a ser igual. Simplemente... era. Por desgracia, daba la impresión de que ese estado de «ser» llegaba a su fin. La vida irrumpía en la forma del trabajo de Sakura. Y a regañadientes reconoció que quizá era hora de reanudar parte de su propia vida. En todo momento había sabido que ese breve interludio sería breve. Sin embargo, aún no quería que terminara, aunque Sakura tuviera que irse al trabajo. Después de todo, en algún instante debería volver a su casa. Y cuando lo hiciera...

Kero lo sacó del ensimismamiento con un ruido. Estudió a la pequeña bola de piel. Los dos habían alcanzado una tregua. Él no se metía con el; el no se metía con él. Sin embargo, podría prescindir del olor que parecía acompañar su presencia. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo de los vaqueros y repasó su buzón de voz.

Cinco mensajes de su agente. Dos de su fisioterapeuta. Uno de su madre. Eligió primero a su agente.

- Por Dios, amigo, ¿dónde te metes? Llevo una eternidad tratando de hablar contigo. Es como si te hubieras tirado por el precipicio del mundo, Li.

Se frotó la frente. Quizá devolverle la llamada a Takashi Yamasaki no había sido la mejor idea. Podría haber invertido mejor su tiempo pensando en algún modo de llevar de nuevo a Sakura a la cama.

Imaginó la piel suave y limpia debajo de la ducha y la boca se le hizo agua.

- ¿Syaoran?

- Estoy aquí.

- ¿Y dónde es exactamente «aquí»?

Syaoran sonrió. Para otros la pregunta podría parecer inocente, pero esos otros no conocían a Takashi tan bien como él.

-Te gustaría saberlo, ¿verdad?

- Sí, a mí y a doce personas más. Diablos, amigo, has escogido un momento perfecto para largarte, ¿lo sabías? El propietario del equipo quería un informe de tu rehabilitación. Y el médico del equipo le dijo que ayer te saltaste la cita con el fisio. Luego está el contrato con la marca deportiva. Sabes que empiezan a rodar los anuncios el mes próximo, ¿verdad? Es decir, si no aterrizas en la lista de lesionados permanentes. ¿Has vuelto a China? Lo has hecho, ¿verdad? -suspiró-. Al menos cuidas la rodilla, ¿no? ¿Haces los ejercicios que te recomendó el fisioterapeuta?

- La estoy cuidando -con aire distraído, se la frotó e hizo una mueca. Quizá no la había cuidado con la diligencia que debería, y dados los conocimientos que poseía en medicina, era un pecado inexcusable. Oyó el secador de pelo en la otra habitación, lo que reducía sus posibilidades de conseguir que Sakura se quedara en casa. Aunque quizá tampoco estuviera mal disponer de un descanso de las actividades del dormitorio. Descartando la rodilla mala, juraría que le dolían músculos cuya existencia había desconocido, lo que recalcaba su convencimiento de que el sexo era uno de los ejercicios físicos más extenuantes-. Oye, Yamasaki, he de irme.

- De modo que llamo a tus padres si necesito algo, ¿no?

Eso explicaba el mensaje de su madre. Sin duda Yamasaki había llamado a Yelean Li para hacer que su desaparición pareciera un acontecimiento importante, lo que a todos los efectos debía de ser así. Nunca antes se había largado de esa manera sin comunicarle a la gente su paradero. Y dado todo lo sucedido en el último par de meses, era natural que su agente y sus más allegados se preocuparan. Deseó que no lo hicieran.

- No, llámame al móvil.

- Entonces, no estás en China, ¿verdad?

- Hablaremos más adelante, Yamasaki.

- Espera, Sya...

Syaoran cortó la comunicación y se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo. Aguardaría hasta entrada la mañana para llamar al médico del equipo y a su madre.

El ruido del secador desapareció.

Sonrió.

No sabía qué esperar cuando apareció tres días atrás, pero lo recibido había superado cualquiera de sus expectativas. Había olvidado lo apasionada que era Sakura.

Entre las sábanas, contra la pared, en la ducha... era pura lava que se metamorfoseaba para adoptar el papel que tuviera en la mente.

Personalmente, el que más le gustaba era el de gata salvaje. Cuando tomaba el mando de la acción, dándole órdenes, diciéndole que la tocara de tal manera, que se moviera de otra, que embistiera de un modo... lo volvía loco. No había permitido que la lesión lo estorbara. El único problema era que en ese momento la rodilla se lo hacía pagar.

Abrió la nevera y contempló los restos. El día anterior, mientras ella dormitaba, había ido a un supermercado cercano para comprar cosas básicas. Proteínas e hidratos de carbono. Sacó la caja de sustituto de huevos y un paquete de beicon de pavo, se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno.

No vio a Sakura entrar en la cocina, pero sí la olió. Aspiró la fragancia de su perfume y sin alzar la vista, dijo:

- Buenos días.

- ¿No hay café?

- No lo bebo -se volvió y observó las líneas sexys de la falda corta y de la chaqueta-. Tampoco tú en los dos últimos días -alargó el brazo alrededor de la cafetera que ella había empezado a llenar-. Prueba un poco de zumo de naranja.

- Eso también -encendió la cafetera y aceptó el cartón que le ofrecía. Lo abrió y bebió directamente del envase.

Syaoran enarcó las cejas y se rió entre dientes.

- Bromeas, ¿verdad?

Ella se encogió de hombros y guardó el cartón en la nevera.

- ¿Por qué ensuciar un vaso? -le sonrió-. He tomado mi vitamina C y ahorrado agua. No soy medioambientalmente agresiva.

Con suavidad la aferró por los hombros y la acercó a él. Le secó una gota de zumo de la comisura de los labios.

- Te has manchado - Sakura hizo una mueca y la besó-. Mmmm, cítrico.

- Mmm, llego tarde.

Le pasó los dedos por el cabello sedoso para apartárselo del rostro encantador.

- ¿Qué posibilidades tengo de convencerte de que vuelvas a quedarte en casa?

Sakura fingió analizar la pregunta, y respondió:

- Oh, no sé. ¿Entre escasas y ninguna, tal vez?

- ¿Necesito recordarte que es lo mismo que contestaste ayer? -le dio un beso en la sien, le sopló con suavidad el lóbulo perfecto de la oreja-. Y el día anterior.

La oyó tragar saliva.

- Sí, bueno, no tenía nada importante en el bufete. Pero hoy... hoy he de ir a la cárcel de la ciudad para reunirme con una cliente.

- Mmm. Suena ominoso.

- No si consigo sacarla.

¿Cómo demonios podía competir un hombre con eso?

Como por decisión propia, sus manos bajaron por la espalda de ella para acomodarse en el trasero respingón y luego pegarla contra su creciente excitación.

Detrás de Sakura, la cafetera dejó de borbotear.

- Mmmm, el café está listo.

- No es lo único que lo está.

La risa ronca de ella avivó su deseo junto con la sensación del cuerpo pegado al suyo.

- ¿Paras alguna vez?

- ¿Quieres que lo haga?

Lo miró intensamente y él le devolvió la mirada. Se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior.

- Mmm, no.

Pero se liberó de sus brazos, y luego hurgó en los armarios hasta encontrar una enorme taza-termo de viaje. La llenó hasta el borde con el café y cerró la tapa.

- ¿Estarás aquí cuando vuelva? -preguntó, de espaldas a él.

Syaoran notó la tensión en sus hombros. En realidad, no había pensado en ello. Había dado por hecho que probablemente se quedaría en su casa, pero no había considerado que ella no se hallaría presente. De hecho, no había pensado en el tiempo que se quedaría en Tokyo, salvo que, llegado el momento, volvería a marcharse. Lo único que había hecho había sido subirse a un avión y bajado allí una hora y media más tarde.

- Depende.

- ¿De qué? -se volvió hacia él.

- De que tú quieras que esté.

Una sombra cruzó por los ojos vierdes. Syaoran sonrió. Ah, una mujer a la que le gustaba esgrimir su poder en la cama, pero que no quería llevar la voz cantante fuera de ella.

Por él, perfecto.

Ella carraspeó.

- No sé qué me molesta más. La idea de dejarte solo en mi casa o que no estés aquí cuando vuelva.

- ¿Eso es un «sí» o un «no»?

Sakura ladeó levemente la cabeza.

- ¿Sabes?, no has llegado a contarme qué hacías en la ciudad. ¿Hay un partido o algo así?

- Algo así.

Bajó la vista a la rodilla lesionada.

- No lo hay, ¿verdad?

- ¿Me estás preguntando si he venido a verte a ti?

Reflexionó en la pregunta largo rato.

- Sí.

- Entonces, sí, he venido por ti -lo último que esperaba era la expresión de sorpresa que reflejó el rostro de ella.

- ¿Cuándo te marchas?

- Depende.

Sakura hizo una mueca, pero no formuló la pregunta que había hecho la última vez que él pronunció esa palabra.

- He de irme. Una chica pasará cada dos horas a sacar de paseo a Kero. Tiene llave, pero quizá quieras comunicarle que estás aquí, o es muy factible que llame a la policía.

- Vaya -la tomó por la cintura-. Al menos desayuna un poco.

- No suelo desayunar.

- Es la comida más importante del día, ¿lo sabías?

- No -sonrió.

Syaoran la besó. Con pasión. Sin soltarla hasta que la pregunta que ella no había formulado se desvaneció de sus ojos y su cuerpo se fundió contra el de él.

- Será mejor que te vayas -indicó Syaoran-. La libertad de alguien pende de la balanza.

- Mmmm, libertad -la realidad volvió a reflejarse en sus ojos-. Oh, Dios, llego muy tarde.

Pasó delante de él. Syaoran alargó la mano y le dio un cachete sonoro en el trasero.

Sakura jadeó y luego rió, volviéndose a medias mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta, con Kero mordisqueándole los tobillos.

- Supongo que te veré después.

- Sí.

Recogió el abrigo del perchero del recibidor. Le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de desaparecer y cerrar la puerta a su espalda para evitar que Kero fuera tras ella.

Syaoran se quedó mirando el aire durante largo rato, y luego movió la cabeza. Se dijo que era un enigma.

Las pezuñas de Kero sonaron sobre el suelo cuando abandonó la idea de volver a ver a Sakura y decidió echarse para mirar a Syaoran.

- Bueno, bolsa de pulgas, parece que será un desayuno para dos.


	3. Chapter 3

TRES

Sakura introdujo la carpeta del caso en el maletín y lo cerró. En cuatro horas de trabajo había logrado más que en las últimas cuatro semanas. Se reclinó en el sillón de su despacho y estiró las manos detrás del cuello, notando lo bien que se sentía. No, ésa era una palabra que no lograba describir su estado. Fantástico. Magnífico. Sexualmente satisfecha. E incluso hambrienta de más de lo que Syaoran «el Lobo de Hielo» Li tenía para dar.

Sonrió y con gesto distraído levantó el auricular. ¿Contestaría si lo llamaba? Siempre dejaba el volumen alto en el contestador para poder filtrar el marketing telefónico. Siempre podía pedirle que respondiera.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- ¿Mmmm? -alzó la vista para ver a su socia y a una de sus mejores amigas, Tomoyo Daidouji, de pie en la puerta.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -repitió Tomoyo, apoyándose en el marco.

- Bien, estoy bien -¿por qué no iba a estarlo? Quizá porque había faltado los dos últimos días aduciendo enfermedad, por eso. Se irguió y se dio una patada para sus adentros por haber olvidado ese pequeño detalle-. Quiero decir que ahora estoy bien -aclaró, apartando la mano del teléfono y acallando el deseo de oír la voz profunda de Syaoran.

- Bien -se acomodó el pelo rojo detrás de una oreja.

Al parecer, se había tragado la mentira. ¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo?

A veces su amiga podía ser muy ingenua. Bonita, una abogada implacable, pero increíblemente ingenua. Supuso que eso era lo que sucedía cuando se era la menor de una familia grande, con tres hermanos mayores y unas anticuadas creencias japonesas. El concepto de engaño entre amigos no entraba en la forma de ser de Tomoyo. Aparte de dos años trabajando en la oficina del fiscal de distrito de Tokyo, siempre había vivido en casa.

Sakura se enorgullecía de no envidiar a nadie... salvo cuando se trataba de Tomoyo. A pesar de lo que ésta se quejaba y gemía por la sobreprotección a que la sometía la familia, nunca notó el modo en que Sakura suspiraba con melancolía, deseando haber tenido ese cariño durante su desarrollo. Suponía que había conocido un poco. Hasta perder a sus padres en un golpe del destino cuando contaba diez años.

- ¿Sakura?

- ¿Mmmm?

- ¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien? Quiero decir, quizá deberías tomarte el resto del día.

Sonrió ante la sugerencia de su amiga y se negó a pensar en lo bien que sonaba.

- Ojalá pudiera -al menos eso era verdad. Deseaba encontrarse en su apartamento, con Syaoran explorando el resto de las posiciones del Kama Sutra, que guardaba en el cajón de la mesilla de noche-. Pero esta mañana he de ir al centro de detención a visitar a Risa Yamamoto.

- Ah. Esa clase de caso que puede encumbrarte o hundirte.

- No, no, no -hizo una mueca-. Me va a encumbrar -recogió el maletín y se levantó-. Voy a sacarla libre.

Tomoyo tembló de forma exagerada.

- Por favor, dime que crees que fue en defensa propia.

- Desde luego....

- Es por el modo en que dijiste que la sacarías -se encogió de hombros-. Dio la impresión de que te importaba poco que fuera culpable o no.

- Con sinceridad, poco importa. Todo el mundo tiene derecho a una buena defensa, Tomoyo -se puso la chaqueta-. ¿Qué querrías que hiciéramos? ¿Acompañar a Risa hasta la silla eléctrica por haber matado accidentalmente a su marido en defensa propia?

- Inyección letal en Tokyo. Y no si fue premeditado.

- Pero si fue...

-Has dicho que no lo fue.

- Y tú no entiendes lo que quiero decir -rodeó el escritorio y se detuvo delante de su amiga más joven. Parecía natural que el recuerdo de sus padres emergiera un poco más cada vez que trabajaba en el caso Yamamoto. Y si ese mismo recuerdo hacía que quisiera cambiar el sistema, tampoco había nada de malo en ello-. ¿Has venido por algún otro motivo aparte de para darme una lección de moralidad?

- ¡Oh! Sí. Casi lo olvidaba -se acomodó el pelo detrás de la otra oreja-. Quería preguntarte si podías ser mi ayudante en el caso Yang.

- Pensé que lo iba a ser Meiling.

- Así era. Pero con su embarazo y todo eso... En cualquier caso, la fecha del juicio se ha fijado para la fecha en que en principio va a dar a luz, y odiaría seguir todos los pasos sin poder contar con ayuda.

Sakura hizo una mueca.

- Depende -sonrió para sus adentros al recordar el modo sugerente en que Syaoran había empleado esa palabra aquella mañana.

- ¿De qué?

- De si tú me ayudas con este caso.

- ¿El caso Yamamoto? ¿El caso de la mujer de la alta sociedad que mata a su marido y aduce años de abuso emocional para cometer el crimen, que ha aparecido en todos los periódicos y las televisiones? Oh, no es justo.

Sakura alzó un dedo.

- Con la condición de que no mantendremos más conversaciones de este tipo, cuestionando la inocencia de la clienta -bajó la voz a un murmullo-. Y ningún comentario como el que acabas de hacer.

- Pero...

- Oh, oh. Ésas son mis condiciones. Si quieres mi ayuda en el caso Yang, tendrás que participar en el caso Yamamoto.

- Oh, de acuerdo -puso una expresión có hecho.

- Bien.

- ¿Quieres que cenemos esta noche? –se apoyó en el escritorio.

Sakura hizo una pausa y luego continuó hasta atravesar la puerta.

- Postergaremos esa cena. Ya tengo otros planes.

- Ah. Un chico.

Sonrió y pensó que la palabra era muy inapropiada. Syaoran era un dios. Un rey. La octava maravilla del mundo.

- Sí. Un chico.

Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no se entregaba al placer de un refrigerio nocturno.

Meiling, Tomoyo y ella solían reunirse al menos una noche por semana para ponerse ciegas de lo que les apeteciera y ver películas antiguas, pero habían dejado de hacerlo unos meses atrás. Masticó despacio y se dio cuenta de que eso había sucedido justo después de que Meiling hubiera conocido a Kyo. Se preguntó si era eso lo que sucedía cuando las mujeres se enamoraban.

¿Relegaban todo lo demás a un distante segundo plano en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?

El pensamiento la molestó, pero sólo un momento. Porque en ese instante, sentada frente a Syaoran a la mesa de la cocina, con un chándal viejo y los músculos relajados, la piel fresca por el paseo vivo que le habían dado a Kero, por primera vez entendía por qué Meiling había dejado de participar en sus reuniones semanales.

Deslizó el pie por debajo de la mesa para meter el dedo gordo por el bajo de los vaqueros de Syaoran, aún hambrienta de él, a pesar de que ya debería haberse sentido satisfecha. Pero cuando se trataba de Syaoran... bueno, empezaba a temer que jamás tendría suficiente. Kero le frenó el pie a mitad de camino y tuvo que apartarla.

- Esa pizza tiene dos días -comentó Syaoran-. ¿Cómo puedes comerla?

La expresión de sus ojos castaños era sexy y tenía el pelo revuelto, recordándole cómo habían pasado las últimas horas.

Observó la fruta que él había pelado y cortado en trozos precisos en un plato.

- Esa fruta es sana. ¿Cómo puedes comer eso? Alzó la última porción de pizza recalentada, quitó un trozo de carne y con lentitud se llevó el resto a la boca, realizando ruidos de placer mientras se la acababa. Syaoran tragó saliva mientras miraba sus movimientos. Sakura se cercioró de chuparse los dedos con lentitud de un modo provocativo.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy? -preguntó él, carraspeando antes de depositar dos gajos de naranja sobre el plato manchado de salsa de ella.

Sakura hizo un mueca al tiempo que le daba un trozo de carne a Kero.

- ¿Dónde? -¿era su voz la que sonaba ronca?-. ¿En el trabajo?

- ¿No me comentaste que tenías que visitar a una clienta en la cárcel del condado?

Al instante los hombros de Sakura se tensaron. Tenía que recordarle algo en lo que en ese momento prefería no pensar.

- Oh, eso.

La miró.

- No fue bien, ¿eh?

- No, fue bien -apartó la fruta para recoger un trozo suelto de queso-. Es que... no sé. ¿Has sentido alguna vez que conoces a alguien, pero no dejas de experimentar destellos de que quizá no lo conozcas tan bien?

- Nunca.

Le dio con el pie.

- Hablo en serio.

- Claro. Supongo que todo el mundo siente eso en algún momento -se metió un trozo de melocotón en la boca y emitió los mismos sonidos de placer que ella había realizado instantes antes.

Sakura lo observó mientras el zumo del melocotón le caía por el mentón y sintió que la boca se le hacía agua. Cómo deseó ser esa fruta madura.

- ¿Conoces a esa clienta?

- ¿Conocerla? -se obligó a apartar la vista de la boca de él-. No. No muy bien, en todo caso. Sé de ella. Su familia pertenece a la aristocracia Japonesa. Los Yamamotoeran amigos de mis padres -sintió un nudo en la garganta por lo que podría haberrevelado con esa simple frase-. Hace unos cuatro meses, Risa Yamamoto mató a sumarido. Y yo acepté su caso.

- ¿Es la mujer que apareció en todas las noticias?

- ¿También en Aomori? -sabía que el caso era sonado en Tokyo, pero desconocía que los medios de ámbito nacional se hubieran hecho eco de él.

Syaoran señaló hacia el salón.

- Antes estuve viendo las noticias.

- Oh -se desinfló un poco.

La risita que soltó él le hizo pensar en todo menos en Risa Yamamoto y un asesinato.

- No te muestres tan decepcionada.

Incómoda porque la hubiera descubierto, se encogió de hombros.

- Es que este caso... es uno de ésos que pueden lanzar o hundir tu carrera. De los que te hacen aparecer en la portada de los medios locales -se secó las manos con la servilleta-. No se puede pagar por ese tipo de publicidad. Y como Meiling, Tomoyo y yo aún no nos hemos asentado... bueno, no nos viene mal.

- ¿Para que los asesinos puedan tener acceso a vuestra puerta?

- No, para que los clientes con medios económicos nos mantengan abrigadas de la lluvia.

Se reclinó y lo observó cortar otro melocotón, poniéndole un trozo en el plato junto a los gajos de naranja que aún no había tocado.

- ¿Lo hizo? -preguntó él.

Sakura recordó la conversación mantenida antes con Tomoyo.

- Sí.

Aguardó su reacción, pero no reveló indicio alguno de lo que pasaba por su mente. Simplemente, continuó pelando el melocotón antes de cortarlo en trozos precisos.

- ¿Premeditado?

- Estás al día de la jerga jurídica.

- Vi el juicio a O.J. Simpson, como cualquier deportista.

- No -sonrió-. Defensa propia.

- Fascinante.

- Sí -no se percató de que se llevaba fruta a la boca hasta que se puso a masticarla.

A regañadientes tuvo que reconocer que estaba buena. No recordaba la última vez que había comido fruta. Lo único que se acercaba eran los limones que había chupado después de los tequilas que había bebido en la despedida de soltera de Meiling. La noche que conoció a Syaoran-. Mi padre solía cortar la fruta de esa manera -abrió mucho los ojos ante esa referencia casual.

Syaoran sonrió.

- ¿Fuiste hija única?

- ¿Cómo lo has adivinado?

- Tienes ese aire. Ya sabes, segura, autosuficiente, solitaria.

- Quieres decir egoísta, codiciosa y arrogante.

- No he dicho tal cosa.

- No, lo hice yo -masticó un trozo de melocotón con parsimonia y señaló un rincón de la cocina. Sakura descubrió que Kero los había abandonado para ir a echarse a su casita-. ¿Sabes?, no le iría mal un poco de disciplina -añadió Syaoran.

Lo miró fijamente.

- Acaba de pasar tres días en una escuela de adiestramiento.

- He dicho disciplina. De ti. A los perros les gusta saber quién está al mando. Y por lo que he visto hasta ahora, es ella quien te controla, en vez de ser al revés.

Sakura hizo una mueca.

- Reflexionaré en tus palabras.

Él rió entre dientes.

- Siempre me he preguntado qué se sentiría al ser hijo único -la miró-. Yo tengo cuatro hermanas mayores.

- Y yo siempre me he preguntado cómo sería tener hermanos.

- Un infierno.

- Ser hija única no fue lo que se dice el paraíso terrenal -musitó. «En particular cuando pierdes a tus padres al mismo tiempo y terminas sola».

- Has dicho eso en pasado.

Se encogió de hombros y trató de adoptar un aire de indiferencia. Hacía tanto tiempo que no hablaba de lo que le había sucedido a sus padres, que había olvidado las historias que solía inventar para explicar su ausencia a los desconocidos. Un accidente de coche. De avión. Cualquier cosa que hiciera que la pérdida fuera menos dolorosa, menos real. Cualquier cosa menos la verdad. Sólo Meiling y Tomoyo, y pocos más, conocían la verdad. Y ni siquiera ellas sospechaban que necesitaba aceptar el caso Yamamoto como resultado de dicha verdad.

- Sí. Murieron. Hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Tíos? ¿Primos?

- Una tía. Se trasladó a Kyoto hace unos años -movió la cabeza para apartarse el pelo de los ojos-. ¿Y tú?

- Mis padres siguen vivitos y coleando. Viven en la misma casa que compraron hace treinta y cinco años. Mis cuatro hermanas se encuentran en diversas fases de compromiso, matrimonio y divorcio. Las cuatro viven en un radio de dos kilómetros de mis padres en China.

- ¿Y tú cómo terminaste en Aomori?

- Igualaron mi precio.

- Ah.

- Sí, ah.

Los bordes de sus ojos se arrugaron de un modo que Sakura hallaba irresistiblemente sexy.

- ¿Los echas de menos? Me refiero a tu familia.

- A veces. Pero trato de ir a casa al menos una vez al mes. Estuve para el cumpleaños de mi padre.

- ¿Y ese aparato ortopédico para la rodilla?

Él guardó silencio, aunque su expresión no cambió.

- Una lesión, hace ocho semanas. Me dejó fuera de juego.

- ¿De modo que no has jugado desde entonces? -preguntó ella con las cejas enarcadas.

- No.

Pensó en ello. Se preguntó qué haría si sucediera algo que no le permitiera ser abogada durante dos meses.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó con voz queda.

- Con ganas de alzarte en brazos y continuar una conversación no verbal en el dormitorio.

Sakura rió. Le gustó tanto hacerlo, que continuó hasta que descubrió que Syaoran

Había dejado de reír y la miraba con expresión suspicaz.

- Ve con cuidado, o podrías fomentar algún complejo.

- ¿A un tipo tan grande como tú?

- Un tipo tan grande como yo también tiene ego -murmuró.

- Créeme, cariño, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte en ese departamento.

La sonrisa de él fue perversa.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Te han comentado alguna vez que también eres cabezón?

- Depende de a qué clase de cabeza te estás refiriendo.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero antes de poder burlarse de su comentario de adolescente, la alzó en vilo. Automáticamente se aferró a sus hombros desnudos y sintió el torso ancho y duro contra el costado.

- ¿Qué te parece si te muestro lo cabezón que puedo ser?

- Parece una buena idea.


End file.
